Jackie Chan Z
by Kaffe Kane
Summary: 1200 years ago, after DBGT, the Dragonballs were recreated and used one last time. Now, the Dark Hand seeks them to attain their ultimate desires.
1. Needs New Title

"1200 years ago...there existed seven ancient orbs that could grant the  
  
wishes of anyone in the world. Yet these ancient orbs have been lost...  
  
over time and repeated use, they cracked and wore, with increasing amounts  
  
of bad chi growing inside. These artifacts are not to be used but once every  
  
100 years..." An old Chinese man peers up from his large tome of ancient   
  
world artifacts, putting it on the table and sliding it in front of a younger  
  
man, also Chinese. "This is what the orb you found looks like...yes?"  
  
The man nods. "It is, Uncle. I can't believe that if all seven are gathered,  
  
that any wish can be granted. This must have been the reason why Valmont  
  
wanted it so badly." The old man called Uncle picks up the book and continues  
  
to read it.  
  
"There is more. The powers of these orbs changed over the centuries. They  
  
now can grant three very powerful wishes. But, to prevent that power from  
  
being overused on one single wish repeatedly, the same wish cannot be made  
  
twice. Jackie, are you ready to face the Dark Hand again?"  
  
"I am, Uncle." *whap* *gong!* "Ow!"  
  
"What are you standing here for then?! Go to Section Thirteeeen!"  
  
------------------------  
  
Jackie Chan Z  
  
The Rediscovery  
  
Valmont looked around the museum hallway at the exhibits. He had two others  
  
with him, slightly shorter than him but obviously well-built. They weren't  
  
-huge- like Hawk Fu, or Tohru, but they certainly were stronger and faster  
  
than Hawk Fu in their display of talent in the martial arts. They stopped  
  
in front of a glass box on a small pedestal that held a little golden ball  
  
with four red stars in it. Valmont touched the glass.  
  
"So close and yet so far." Valmont grins. "Right, boys?"  
  
"Hmph. If it were me, I'd break the case and take it."  
  
"I wouldn't be so blunt about it. After all, business is never done by  
  
such manuvers."  
  
"Are you saying that we cut the curator a deal, Tengu?! It's powers are the  
  
reason it is encased here, rather than being auctioned off to some collector!"  
  
Valmont touches both of their shoulders.  
  
"Boys? Look up." They both see a banner diplaying the words MUSEUM AUCTION  
  
on it. "Tengu...prove your usefulness to me and get me that Dragonball."  
  
"Right." Tengu saunters up to the case. "First bid, five-finger discount...  
  
going once...going twice..." Tengu punches through the case, shattering it,  
  
and grabs the little gold ball. "Sold, to the one who does it." Tengu  
  
looks up to hearing a noise from above.  
  
"EEEEEE-YAH!" Jackie kicks Tengu in the face and sends him into an old  
  
cannon.  
  
"Oh, Chaaaan..." Jackie looks at Valmont. "You should know better than to  
  
hit these boys. They love to fight. Regradless of who is good or bad."  
  
Jackie looks at Tengu getting up as though he wasn't even hurt.  
  
"That was fun. First time a -human- ever hit me that far." Jackie looks  
  
away in no particular direction and says:  
  
"Bad day." He begins to back away from Tengu's sweeps and roundhouses, and  
  
one uppercut that he partly flowed with, even if it hit him in the jaw.  
  
Jackie flew up into the rafters and grabbed one, swinging himself back down  
  
to hit Tengu in the face, feet first...but, Tengu moved away casually and he  
  
crashed onto the floor. "Owwww...very bad day!" Jackie felt like his legs  
  
were pancaked but he managed to kick Tengu in the face as Tengu charged at  
  
him. Tengu backed up and rubbed his nose.  
  
"HEY! Vegeta! Little help here?" Tengu looks back to see the other one  
  
struggling with a big fat guy's bearhug. The fat guy looks down at Vegeta.  
  
"You are both naughty, stealing from the museum!" Vegeta scowls.  
  
"So what, sumo?!" Vegeta shouts and the fat guy flies into a large stone  
  
column.  
  
"N-oooooh..." A small girl runs up to the fat guy.  
  
"Hey, T! Are you okay?"  
  
"JADE! Look out!" Jade turns around to see Vegeta lunge at her and grab  
  
her by the orange shirt she wore. He looks at Jackie with confident eyes.  
  
"So, you are this Jackie Chan that our boss told us about! You're pathetic.  
  
You and your sumo friend. We'll be taking the Dragonball if you don't mind.  
  
Oh, but if you even try anything, you and 'Jade' will be on the next flight  
  
to Tokyo, courtesy of 'Vegeta's Arms'!" Vegeta hears a noise behind him and  
  
turns around to see Captain Black send a blast at him from his hand. He  
  
skids across the ground and lets go of Jade.  
  
"Looks like you could use a little help." He tosses Jackie the Dragon  
  
talisman. He holds the Pig talisman in the other hand and zaps Tengu with  
  
a blast of heat from his eyes. Vegeta shakes his head.  
  
"What manner of chi blasts are those?!"  
  
"I have no idea. Let's go while we still have the Dragonball." Tengu  
  
whistles. "Boss, over here!" Valmont dashes over to Tengu, who rises into  
  
the air and crashes out of the glass ceiling in the room. Vegeta follows  
  
a moment later.  
  
"Great...we lost them. What's a Dragonball, anyway, Jackie?" Jackie grins  
  
sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Well...it's just the latest mess of magic that we've gotten ourselves into."  
  
---------------------------  
  
"So if all seven are gathered...then Valmont gets the three things he wants  
  
most. That's...pretty bad."  
  
"It's worse, Captain Black. Those two are very powerful, and even without  
  
magic. I can't even break Tohru's bearhug, and Vegeta did it like Tohru  
  
wasn't even trying. Then...there's also the fact that we had to use the  
  
talismans to even hurt them." Uncle barges in.  
  
"AIYEAH!!! Jackie! You could have been badly hurt!" *whap* *gong!*  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"You must nev-er fight Vegeta, or anyone around him. There are ancient  
  
legends that speak of a powerful warrior who once lived. No human could  
  
defeat him, and no demon would want to try. His name was Vegeta. Every  
  
one of his family line's men possessed the same name down the generations."  
  
Jackie rubs his head around where Uncle hit him.  
  
"So we just met with...the decendant of an ancient warrior. Bad day."  
  
"-Good- day." *gong!*  
  
"Good day? Why a good day, Uncle?" *whap* "Ow!"  
  
"Good day because you are still alive! Tohru, too!" *whap*  
  
"Ow!" Tohru looks at Uncle. "Domo sumimasen, sensei." *whap* "Ow!"  
  
"Don't speak to Uncle in Japanese!" *gong!*  
  
"Anyway, do we have a way to find these?" Uncle holds up a small dragon  
  
statuary.  
  
"Uncle has already made locator spell." He puts it on a diagram of the  
  
earth's innards. (Jade's homework) The statuary glows with a green aura  
  
and shifts to the inner core. "AIYEAH!!! Why would they be there?!  
  
They would be melteeeeeed!"  
  
"Actually...there's an old conspiracy theory that the Earth is hollow."  
  
"Hollow? You mean, like the Earth is empty on inside?"  
  
"Uh...well...it's difficult to explain, Jackie."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Jackie was asleep in bed, having a weird dream. He was surrounded in fog  
  
and two large red eyes were looking at him.  
  
"CHAN!"  
  
"Waah! Eeh-what...do you want?"  
  
"I WANT YOU..."  
  
"Uhhhh...what?"  
  
"I WANT YOU TO STOP VALMONT..."  
  
"But I can't stop Valmont! His new minions are too powerful!"  
  
"THEY WILL NOT BE...YOU CAN STOP THEM...I MUST NOT BE AWAKENED..."  
  
"You...are the ancient spirit of the Dragonballs?" A gigantic green and  
  
yellow dragon with brown, antler-like horns appears.  
  
"I AM SHENRON...THE ETERNAL DRAGON OF EARTH. I MUST NOT BE USED FOR EVIL.  
  
THE WORST IS YET TO COME...FIRST, YOU MUST GO."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"TO THE DARK SIDE OF THE EARTH. THE PLACE WHERE THE SUN NEVER REACHES."  
  
Jackie looks at Shenron with obvious puzzlement.  
  
"You mean...that hollow Earth thing that Captain Black was talking about...  
  
is true?"  
  
"YOU MUST GO TO THE DARK SIDE OF THE EARTH, AND MEET THE GUARDIAN. I HAVE  
  
SPOKEN MY WISHES...NOW FULFILL THEM!" Jackie wakes up and looks around.  
  
"Hi, Jackie!"  
  
"Uwa! Jade! Don't scare me like that. Anyway...the sooner I leave, the  
  
better. I have to ask Captain Black what his plan is tomorrow." Jade  
  
looks at Jackie.  
  
"I wanna go too! It's a boring summer vacation. Uncle might take to whapping  
  
me in your stead."  
  
"Jade..." Jackie sighs. "Oh, all right. I have to take Uncle, anyway."  
  
"Cool! Where are we going?!"  
  
'TO THE DARK SIDE OF THE EARTH...' "Uhm...I don't know yet. Like I said,  
  
I have to talk to Captain Black first." Jade walks away to someplace else,  
  
and Jackie picks up the phone to call Uncle about his dream.  
  
------------------------------  
  
*RIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIING!* "Hellooo?"  
  
"Oh, Uncle! You are up this late?"  
  
"I must do re-searrrrrrch! I had a funny dream about a dragon-"  
  
"I did too! It told me to go to the-"  
  
"Dark Side of the Earth."  
  
"Yes! But how-"  
  
"AI-yeah! Captain Black was right! There is another world -inside- the  
  
Earth! It was called the Dark Side, because the Sun would not reach there.  
  
It is where the powerful warriors...AND the Dragonballs came from!  
  
Jackiiiiiiiee! We must go now!"  
  
"I am going to tell Captain Black when I can. (How about now, Jackie?)  
  
OH! Captain Black. We ne-" Uncle hangs up the phone.  
  
"Tohruuuu! We must pack ingredients and books for our trip!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
"So I was right? All that hooey about-"  
  
"Earth being hollow. By the way, why are you awake?" Black tosses Jade  
  
over to Jackie.  
  
"She thought that she'd play her usual sneaky spy game on us this time again.  
  
Wanted the talismans."  
  
"You know...we might need them. Right idea, wrong method."  
  
"Where you're going? You'll need more than just the talismans. Meet your  
  
new acquaintance, fresh from the other side." A young man of similar stature  
  
to Tengu and Vegeta walks in. "He's the one who caught Jade in the act."  
  
"Talented, I more than assume." The man bows.  
  
"I am Son Gohan, fourth on my lineage. And you're Jackie Chun?"  
  
Jackie chuckles.  
  
"Chan...not Chun. Must be something close."  
  
"Yeah. My father Gotenku remembers all the stories of 1200 years ago. I   
  
think it's because of a passed-down secret. I haven't been told yet, because   
  
he said that I had to go to the Light World of Earth...whatever that meant at  
  
first." A little boy with wild black hair peeks out from behind Gohan.  
  
"And this is my little brother, Jeizu."  
  
"I suppose that Jade will have a partner in misadventure for a while."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Gohan liked the plane ride. He was more used to flying himself, but he  
  
knew that the others didn't and they had too much luggage to hold, anyway.  
  
Jackie had Jade, Uncle and Tohru had spell books and ingredients, and Jade...  
  
well, Jade had her stuffed Super-Moose. Plus, Jeizu couldn't fly either.  
  
(One more thing!) He wanted to save his strength in case it would be needed  
  
later.  
  
"We're close. Antarctica and the cloud cover. Everyone ready for a little  
  
turbulence?" Captain Black asked.  
  
"We are ready, Captain Black." Jackie and the others buckle into their  
  
seats. The plane dives down, down, towards the shifting clouds that blend  
  
so well with the snow.  
  
And everyone except Black and Gohan braced themselves. 


	2. Needs New Title Also

Dark Side  
  
The plane rumbled and shuddered as they passed through the clouds, but it  
  
was over after a few seconds. They were back in blue sunny skies, that...had  
  
land on them?!  
  
"Bad-day-bad-day-bad-day-bad-day-bad-day!!!" *whap* "Ow!"  
  
"This is the Dark Side of the Earth, Jackie. It's weird-looking at first,  
  
because of the way it looks, but I'm used to it. When I saw only clouds in  
  
the sky of your world, I was uneasy. We're where the clouds are parted.  
  
Where there is no really breathable air, but it's not a vacuum. So we're  
  
fine for now, but take us down, please. We have to go see Dad first, anyway."  
  
The plane moves down towards the clouds and flies over several places.  
  
"Oh, wait! West City! That's fine, we'll land here!"  
  
---------------------------  
  
Vegeta Breifs VIII. Never a more intimidating man to look at. Especially   
  
since his son and Son Tengu joined forces to do evil. They were out looking  
  
for the Dragonballs for some 'Hand-something' group. He grumbled in anger  
  
about his son often, but didn't do anything. So long as he proved his  
  
strength, that would be his pride. Strength was the pride of the Saiya-jin.  
  
Even the Neo Saiya-jin had those desires and thoughts. They were numerous  
  
now, but were only few before. 1200 years had taken a toll of generations,  
  
and the dispersal of the Saiya-jin made most of the humans on the Dark Side  
  
more powerful, even if belligerent and war-like sometimes. He was not the  
  
ruler of them, Son Goten V was, but he thought in ways that were very un-  
  
becoming of the Neo Saiya-jin. He wanted to establish an empowerment on  
  
them all, as well as a way to make them more distinct.  
  
Vegeta VIII had disagreed with that, saying that the Saiya-jin had been  
  
distinct to a large point, having tails and being able to change into a  
  
giant ape that had almost no control over itself. His son disagreed with  
  
that kind of marker also. He wanted to use the old signature of the ones  
  
that were few, but remarkably more powerful. The Ascension. The way that  
  
they turned blond and had aqua eyes. Only Vegeta VIII could do it, as his  
  
blood of the race was more Saiya-jin than human. He wanted his father's  
  
power and form to be the signature of the Neo Saiya-jin.  
  
He had no idea where to begin looking for the Dragonballs. Son Goten's  
  
own firstborn son, Son Tengu, was going to join some scuzzy man who used to  
  
be a big-time crime lord...who also wanted the Dragonballs. Well, wasn't  
  
this convenient? He was going to join forces with someone who knew where  
  
to look, and knew who would try to stop them. Jackie Chan among those who  
  
would dare to stand in the way...but, who was that other guy in the black  
  
trenchcoat?  
  
"Boss. Why do we return to the Dark Side?"  
  
"Because, the locator that was at the dig site with that Dragonball that we  
  
reclaimed shows that there is one near the center of the Earth. If you're  
  
right about this 'lookout', then that's where one of them is! You know,  
  
I'm beginning to wonder exactly where your motives are, Vegeta."  
  
"I...well...I wanted to make our people stronger, and distinguished."  
  
"Oh, so you could take my father's place of ruling us?!"  
  
"Boys! That's enough! You don't want to lose the locator, do you?"  
  
They both bow their heads.  
  
"Sorry, Valmont."  
  
"I thought not. Ah, there it is! The tower leading to the lookout! We are  
  
close now!"  
  
"Father was a fool to share his secret with me and not that nerdy little   
  
goody-wimp, Gohan. I would have never known about this place otherwise.  
  
Still, I can easily talk Dende into giving the Dragonball to us. I've  
  
been buttering him for that moment." Tengu laughs as they sharply turn  
  
upward in flight.  
  
"Well, anyway. That's one more for us."  
  
"I'd be careful about Dende. He might be able to read our intentions, so..."  
  
"Worried, Vegeta? It's just a few wishes to be stronger and richer."  
  
"Yes! So very much stronger and richer! Especially richer!" Valmont says  
  
gleefully.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Goten walks out of a back room and sits on a straw mat that he bought for  
  
the room. His house looked quite a classic Oriental form, a large pagoda  
  
with a garden. Inside the garden were several different dragon statuaries,  
  
all made of the same stone, and highly articulated. There were 20 in all,  
  
each nearby a garden representation of a planet. It couldn't normally be  
  
guessed, but each planet garden and dragon statue correlated to worlds that  
  
had Dragonballs. Fountains and ponds were also dotted about, in a weird  
  
pattern that looked haphazard. It was, in all actuality, a map of the worlds.  
  
If Goten ever needed to go to a specific dragon, he would do so after checking  
  
the spacemarks and distances from the Earth. He thought it was an ingenious  
  
gift from Dende and Mr. Popo.  
  
"Welcome, Jackie...to the palace of the Eternal Dragons. I am the one who is  
  
their petitioner, Son Goten the Fifth. You came here to speak to me about  
  
something?"  
  
"We...uh...wanted to know about the Guardian. I had a dream, and Shenron  
  
was in it. He wanted me to stop Valmont from getting the Dragonballs."  
  
"...I see. It is not Valmont who hunts them, and I held ritual with Shenron  
  
that night. It is my eldest son who is your enemy. He hunts the Dragonballs  
  
for the most immoral wish of all: immortality." Uncle aiyeahs and faints.  
  
"Why is that bad?"  
  
"The form of immortality that the Dragons grant is a form not unlike thiers.  
  
You cannot die, no matter what happens to you. Even if one iota of you is  
  
left, you will return to life undamaged. You cannot age another day past  
  
the wish, either. The only way to die...is to wish to die, by the same  
  
Dragon that granted you immortality. And I know my son. He does not  
  
want to die, even if it is his soul's lesson, determined by the Kais."  
  
"He will learn someday, that living forever young is not everything." *whap*  
  
"Ow!" Uncle looks at Jackie with his usual grumpy face.  
  
"He will not learn! He is evil! He wants to live forever for his own  
  
selfish reasons! He wants to conquer and rule universe! He wants to play  
  
God! You understand that, Jackieee?!" Jade looks around.  
  
"Whoa...you mean, he absolutely cannot die, like that Buu guy on TV?"  
  
"Erk...yes...like the only enemy that scared us all, and even destroyed  
  
the Earth...I do mean destroyed it. Majin Buu. And the one trait that  
  
we Neo Saiya-jin still have is the ability to become tremendously more  
  
powerful after begin brought to the edge of death. Imagine one of us  
  
with that kind of immortality. That one of us can keep getting fatally  
  
injured until he is virtually invincible to all." Uncle aiyeahs and faints  
  
again.  
  
"Buu really destroyed the Earth?"  
  
"1200 years ago."  
  
"Whoa. Freaky how history never says the planet suddenly exploded in 790-  
  
something AD."  
  
"They never knew."  
  
"Back to the Guardian, please? We've gotten too off-track, sorry."  
  
Goten nods.  
  
"Yes, I agree. The Guardian exists high above Korin Tower, a place far  
  
to the west of here, in lands seldom touched by men. Not so far as to  
  
be in the Void Atmosphere, but it's a high reach. It's there that the  
  
Moon Disk that brings night to the Dark Side is controlled, as is the  
  
winds. It is how this part of the Earth is also like the Earth...I'm  
  
getting off track again, sorry. Anyway, the Guardian lives in a platform  
  
above the tower. It is difficult to reach without flying or this."  
  
Goten holds out a small red stick. "This can extend to any length. It was  
  
said to have crossed the whole Dark Side once. No one but that person who  
  
had done it knows what is on the continents on that side."  
  
"Eh, so...this can reach to the Guardian?"  
  
"Yes." 'Something is wrong. I feel a disturbance of energy at the lookout.'  
  
I must go, and I will show you how it works. Goten walks outside holding  
  
the stick at an angle.  
  
"Uhm..."  
  
"Stand back, you don't want to get hit by it. Power Pole Extend!" The stick  
  
glowed and planted one end into the ground, the other end that Goten was  
  
holding sailed off into the sky with Goten still holding on.  
  
"Aiyeah! Crazyyyyy! Crazy, Uncle tells you!"  
  
----------------------------  
  
Valmont thought that they had struck paydirt. Dende easily gave it to  
  
Tengu, no sensed motives or anything. He did, however, get an eerie feeling  
  
that something was wrong. What were Finn, Ratzo and Chow doing here? Still  
  
working for that freaky floating face? This hunt was going to be crazy.  
  
He checked the scanner. Three Dragonballs! That head must have known the  
  
secret behind them. It must have known where to find them, but...what would  
  
it want them for? He spotted the weirdest looking sunglasses that Chow would  
  
ever wear. Finn and Ratzo had what looked like half of them on, too.  
  
"These Scouter things that that lizard guy gave us are cool! We'll know  
  
exactly where Chan is, and other stuff!" Lizard guy? They had a new boss  
  
again?   
  
'Must be busy flunkies, they.'  
  
"But we're supposed to get all seven of these things, and then-"  
  
Finn puts a hand on Ratzo's shoulder.  
  
"And then HE gets to make himself immortal. Stinks, don't it? I mean, why  
  
does Zenton want them for one wish? And for himself? Why don't we just get  
  
them and tweak his wishes a bit?"  
  
"Duh, how?"  
  
"DUH, Ratzo! We make all four of us immortal! Ha! Wouldn't that be sweet!"  
  
'Immortal? Why would they want to live forever? To be in the annals of  
  
living boobery for all time? Or is it for something else?'  
  
"There are others here, aside of the Dragonball we're after." Hawk Fu looks  
  
around. The little lens blips to life and weird symbols and numbers point  
  
to an otherwise ordinary column. Hawk Fu grins. "TIGER PUMMLES PILLAR!"  
  
With one punch, the column crumbles. "Tiger reveals old boss." Hawk Fu  
  
grabs Valmont by his jacket.  
  
"Oh yes, you're a -tiger- aren't you, Hawk Fu? Now put me down."  
  
"We don't work for you. We have a different leader. A strong leader.  
  
He told us ev-ery-thing. He even told us what you plan to do with the  
  
Dragonballs, and it is a waste...because it will not last forever."  
  
Finn and Chow walk up.  
  
"Yeah! So we were thinking, why not make us last forever, so that we can  
  
make an even bigger crime ring?"  
  
"And you know what that means, don't ya?" Ratzo follows to the small   
  
gathering.  
  
"It means, we become forever! Or something like that." Tengu, Vegeta, Dende  
  
and Mr. Popo all rush in.  
  
"Ah! Is that your leader being attacked?!"  
  
"YOU! Let go of Valmont!" Tengu fires a small ball of energy at Hawk Fu.  
  
He looks up and moves fast enough to counter the same way.  
  
"MIRROR REFLECTS YOUR IMAGE!" Hawk Fu runs up to Tengu and jumps into the  
  
air. "TIGER POUNCES MONKEY!!" He lands a kick on Tengu's chest and sends him  
  
skidding across the ground. Vegeta starts to rapidly punch at Hawk Fu.  
  
"Monkey, huh?! What!!" Hawk Fu blocked almost all of the punches   
  
and began to hit him in the midst of his shock.  
  
"MONKEY SEE, MONKEY DO!" He then punched Vegeta in the face, who landed on  
  
top of Tengu, just about to get up.  
  
"Erf...get off, Vegeta." Hawk Fu looks at the two in triumph.  
  
"I win. Too bad." *hit* Hawk Fu faints. A giant green-skinned man with  
  
pink muscles, wearing a large, heavy white cape and purple gi walks up.  
  
"No. I win. Too bad." He looks at the two. "You alright?"  
  
"Er..yeah, Piccolo. Thanks." 'Geez, even after 1200 years, he looks the  
  
same. How?'  
  
"The last wish made with the Dragonballs was by me. I wished for immortality,  
  
because there is so much protection this world needs, and cannot have without  
  
someone strong. I usually stay hidden, so that no one knows I'm still alive."  
  
Piccolo walks back inside the palace on the lookout.  
  
"Wait! Piccolo! What if-"  
  
"If what? I'm needed now? Maybe, maybe not. It depends on how much you  
  
trust in Jackie Chan."  
  
"Trust in Chan?! He's our enemy! He wants to stop Valmont!"  
  
"What is worse to you? Someone who wishes to live forever and conquer all,   
  
or someone who just wants money and power? One dies, the other can't."  
  
It dawned on Tengu then. So there were others hunting the Dragonballs, too.  
  
And if Valmont could explain it to Jackie, then...they wouldn't be enemies  
  
anymore. Just as Piccolo disappears, his embarrassment began. His father  
  
just arrived.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"So...after doing our much-needed cleanup of the lookout, I find that it is  
  
-not- you who seeks immortality. Then again, Shenron did only say HE, not  
  
anyone in particular."  
  
"Why is Shenron appearing in dreams, dad? What does the Dragon want from us?"  
  
Goten folds his arms.  
  
"He wants the Dragonballs to be unused. He believes that if they are used  
  
again, that knowledge of them will return full-front. It is a Neo Saiya-jin  
  
legend, and if it comes to pass that they are used, then millions of people  
  
will hunt for them. We will see the Minus Energy Shenron return again.  
  
That is what the Dragon believes. They must not be used."  
  
"Why not use them where they are not well-known? Like on the Light Side?"  
  
Goten sighs.  
  
"...It is there that some of them resurfaced, so I resign to the fate that  
  
they must exist there from now on. Take them to the Light Side. You have  
  
two, your enemies have three. There are two others out there."  
  
"We will get them all. Then we can make sure that our enemy is thwarted."  
  
*whap* "Ow!"  
  
"You must think it is eaaasy..." *gong!* "First, we don't know where other  
  
two are, second, we don't know how strong is our enemy, thiiiird, we must  
  
eat!" *gong!* *everyone facefalls* Uncle puts his backpack on the floor and  
  
gets out a mung bean sandwich. Tengu and Vegeta hear a rumbling noise from  
  
Jeizu.  
  
"Yeah...eating doesn't sound like a bad idea." 


	3. Needs New Title Also Also

Tara Kudo's Agenda  
  
Inside of the palace of Dao Long Wong rest the other two Dragonballs.  
  
A giant red head with a white mustache and yellow, cat-like eyes looks at   
  
them.  
  
"So. These things give you any three wishes you want?" A withered old  
  
man with a black robe and a small crooked stick walks up to the head.  
  
"Yes, like a genie."  
  
"I could get the Oni Masks back. And you could defeat that batty old fart,  
  
Uncle Chan."  
  
"Yeeeeeeeeeees. We could do that. But I want one thing. It...will assist  
  
in defeating Uncle. I want immortality."  
  
"Ooh, big wish. And a good one, too. Yet, being a demon, I am already  
  
immortal, I think."  
  
"You are King of the Shadokan." Dao Long Wong trails off in blahs as the  
  
head turns around and floats toward a window.  
  
"It appears that we have guests. Unexpected, and yet...very...welcome."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Jackie and the others stood outside of the palace looking up.  
  
"GEEZ! Does everyone that we are enemies of have to go looking for the  
  
Dragonballs?!" Uncle stands next to Jackie and trembles.  
  
"Uncle has the w-w-w-w-w-willies..."  
  
"I do t-t-t-too, sensei." Tohru flinches also.  
  
"Let's just go in and get us two more Dragonballs, and if there are any  
  
Shadokan or Dark Chi Warriors, we'll pound 'em flat! Haaai-yah!" Jade  
  
kicks the door and it opens. "Whoa. You'd think that he never locked it  
  
behind him." A booming laugh echos.  
  
"Welcome, Jackie Chan...come in...we shall talk about things." Uncle gasps.  
  
"Dao Long Wong! Show yourseeeeelf!"  
  
"I would, but...it appears that I have a commodity to guard...one of which  
  
I'm sure you want...yes? Come in, and we shall talk. About if we or you  
  
deserve them."  
  
"Let's go. We don't get anything done talking to distant magical voices."  
  
Jackie walks inside. Dao Long Wong stood in the shadows not far in from  
  
the main chamber that they entered.  
  
"Distant magical voice, hm? I'm closer to you than you think. And...I  
  
have them...right here." Dao Long Wong holds up an open box, displaying  
  
the two Dragonballs inside them. He shuts it propmtly. "This special case   
  
protects them from the energies of my chi, which would corrupt them and like-  
  
wise corrupt the Dragon."  
  
"You're pretty smart to know that your evil energy would reform the Minus  
  
Energy Shenron. Fascinating that your spell protects them, though. It   
  
shouldn't."  
  
"It does. It is a force field, completely neutral spell. Blocking out  
  
floods of light and dark chi. But, conversly...you cannot touch the box  
  
unless I allow you to. So, no stealing." The head materializes from the  
  
wall behind. "Tara Kudo. King of the Shadokan, and of the Oni."  
  
"Now, how shall we go about our little contest? See just who stands last  
  
against my army of shadow ninjas? Or maybe we should pit you all against  
  
his magic? Or both? Why not both?"  
  
"There will be no shadows here!" They all look up at a faint gold light.  
  
"You, Tara Kudo, had contest with my ancestors before the demons were  
  
sealed inside of masks!" Vegeta looks up at his father, the only one capable  
  
of the Ascension left.  
  
"Dad! Why are you here?!"  
  
"Stay here, son. You can't handle Tara Kudo."  
  
"So it shall be. Dao Long Wong? These guys are up to you. I have a...  
  
'Brief' problem to deal with." Tara Kudo floats away.  
  
"As do I." Dao Long Wong's wand glows with a purple light. "Gon, Ron, Jue!"  
  
Three orange warriors materialize. "Get Chan!"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"You remember your last battle?"  
  
"Yes, your great-great-grandfather tricked me into fighting him in an onion  
  
field, one-on-one. I was almost defeated by him when my powers suddenly  
  
vanished. I had just become a head with a little bit of magic left. Now,  
  
how do you suggest that we go about this?"  
  
"...A hunt. You will try to capture the Oni Masks. I will stop you."  
  
"A game of tag? Fine by me. It is too simple."  
  
"You cannot sunder the barriers around Section 13. I stole the masks and  
  
hid them. You should be able to find them." The head reforms into the  
  
actual body. "But not before anyone else does."  
  
"Confident, aren't we. Letting unaware hands access a power like that.  
  
It was your first mistake. Now, I have my full power."  
  
"Exactly what my plan was." Vegeta 8 punches Tara Kudo in the stomach. He  
  
falls to the ground. Tons of Shadokan ninjas capable of flight charge at him,  
  
and he flies back up into the air somewhat. He holds back his hands and two  
  
yellow orbs of enerby appear in front of them. "Now take this, demons!  
  
FINAL FLASH!" He brings the two orbs together and they form a beam of light  
  
that sails through the Shadokan that surrounded Tara Kudo, disentegrating the  
  
ones that were hit into strips of shadow. The beam itself hit Tara Kudo and  
  
exploded, taking every Shadokan that surrounded him away and leaving Tara  
  
Kudo on a continued descent down to the ground...into...  
  
"AAGH! NO! NOT ONIONS!!!!" A truck full of onions. A big flash of green  
  
light appears. Tara Kudo is left laying inside the truck, covered in green  
  
mist. The driver and his passengers, a pig and a rooster, look around while  
  
still in the cab of the truck. Farmer MacDonald saw the green flash and  
  
stopped the truck.  
  
"TAR-NATION! Them aliens tried to abduct me!"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Jackie, Gohan, Tohru and Uncle fight off Dao Long Wong's Dark Chi  
  
Warriors, and even some of his spells that animated statues inside of his  
  
palace. Jade was sneaking around to catch up to Dao Long Wong to try and  
  
snatch the Dragonballs that he had.  
  
"Okay, to neutralize a force field, gotta use a little pepper. On the nose!"  
  
Jade blows a cloud of pepper into Dao Long Wong's face.  
  
"Gah!" He coughs while trying to waft away the pepper. "Ah, AAH, CHOO!" Dao  
  
Long Wong throws himself back on his sneeze and lets go of the box. "NO!"  
  
Dao Long Wong gets up and runs to the box, only to see Jeizu pick it up and  
  
run towards Jackie and the others. "NO! I will not let you get away!" He  
  
waves his staff and a bolt of purple lightning grabs Jeizu and pulls him  
  
back to Dao Long Wong. He lets out an evil chuckle as he is about to grab  
  
the box when-  
  
*whap* "OW!"   
  
"Haven't you heard of 'pick on someone your own age'?" *gong!*  
  
"Hey! Uncle comes through yet again!" Jade poses. The purple lightning  
  
fades and Jeizu falls to the ground, then runs to Jade.  
  
"I got 'em!" Valmont grabs the box and walks away.  
  
"Then that makes four. Now all we have to do is get the other three from  
  
Finn, Ratzo, and Chow." Jackie and Tohru look at Valmont. "Oh yes...Hawk  
  
Fu, too." Valmont sighs. "Fine, you hold on to these."  
  
"Thank you!" Jackie grins cheezily.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Inside of a room with a container and life support system sits an old figure.  
  
One who looked like he had lived for a hundred years, maybe more.  
  
"Master Zenton!" Chow walks in first. "We tried to get the Dragonball from  
  
the Guradian, but-"  
  
"But this big green dude conked out Hawk Fu with just one hit!" Finn walks  
  
in next. "What are we supposed to do now? Chan's probably already got the  
  
rest!"  
  
"He does. I saw it. Now he is vulnerable, outside of the protection of that  
  
Namek, Piccolo. He will be easy to defeat, and easy to claim the Dragonballs  
  
from." Ratzo speaks up from behind Finn and Chow.  
  
"Duh, what do you want them for anyway?" The old man's eyes glint like   
  
glass. He had hidden for so long...unable to use the Dragonballs for the   
  
longest time, waiting until the world was once again unaware of the planet   
  
trade. He escaped his end by faking it. He was ready now.  
  
"To return my original body, to make myself the strongest ever, and to be  
  
immortal." Three wishes, all that I want...for revenge.  
  
"Revenge, Master?" Hawk Fu walks up to the container. It opens, and the old  
  
man changes into a younger form, not as much as he wanted, but he was still  
  
pretty enough to himself. His raspy, nearly robotic voice was changed to a  
  
deep, silken voice of a conceited pretty-boy.  
  
"Yes, Hawk Fu. Revenge...against Vegeta." Zenton laughs, unable to resist  
  
pulling away his ancient veil of identity. "THE REBIRTH OF ZARBON IS AT  
  
HAND!!!" 


End file.
